The Importance of Play
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: My two fave pairings in my first Cats story. This is based loosely off the film version, though I'd love to see the real one. A bit like the Warriors books. Please R


A/N: I was watching the film version of Cats when I came up with this. It's just, I really like two specific pairings, Munkustrap and Victoria and Jemima and Quaxo. Yes, Jemima and Quaxo are kittens but, they seem destined to be mates. Well, at least in my mind. And Munkustrap almost like, deserves Victoria because, besides Cassandra, she stands out the most. So, here it is!

Oh and I'm not the most keen on the actual story behind the movie. Yeah, these do seem more like Warriors cats, I know, but, this is my first Cats story.

Disclaimer: I own the DVD of the 1998 film version. Nothing else.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Quaxo!" Jemima ran to her friend.

"Hey Jemima!" Quaxo purred his hello. His secret crush on Jemima had always been his weakness. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were sitting in the tire behind Quaxo, watching their friends play.

"What're you up to?" Jemima asked, her head quirking.

"Playing around." He explained, rolling on his back, letting the moonlight cover his stomach.

"Old Deuteronomy is talking to Gus. Munkistrap is with Victoria and Coricopat, Tatomile and Cassandra are sleeping. All the other kittens don't want to play with me." Jemima pouted.

"Why don't you chase the moonbeams?" Quaxo asked, acknowledging her favorite pastime.

"Because I always do that with Electra and Etcetera. They're napping and Jellylorum won't let me wake them until midnight." The younger kittens were more vulnerable to Macavity before midnight. After midnight, Cassandra and Exotica would guard with Victoria and Munkistrap.

"What about Skimble?" Quaxo yawned lightly.

"I hear one more story about that train, I'll chase my own tail." Jemima said as her eyes narrowed jokingly.

"Demeter and Bombalurina?"

"On guard." Jemima sighed. "No one will play with me!" She yowled quietly.

"Hey, calm down. Me and Tumblebrutus and Pouncival will play with you, right guys?" Quaxo asked, turning to the male kittens on the tire.

"Sure." They shrugged.

The two on the ground jumped nimbly up to the tire above Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, catching their tails on the noses of the two below them.

"HEY!" Tumblebrutus exclaimed, pulling on Jemima's tail.

"They're so silly." Victoria said, laying next to Munkistrap on the trunk of the car.

"Yes, they are. But if they are to guard when they are older, they need to learn the importance of play and bonding. " Munkistrap stated, cleaning his ear.

"I know. I had to learn too." Victoria said, turning on her back.

"Yes yes. Alonzo did as well." Munkistrap said as the dusk guard returned. "Come Victoria, we all take leave after Alonzo gives me the report." He nuzzled her ear and purred lightly.

"Tease." Victoria muttered, jumping off the car after Munkistrap.

"The midnight guard is about to leave! Let's go get Electra and Etcetera." Jemima said, jumping off the tire, using Quaxo's head as a jump board.

"Hey!!" He ran after his crush, landing on her tail after she stopped. "What's the probl-" Quaxo stopped speaking immediatley and looked up.

Macavity looked down on the two kittens as Jellylorum sat in a net, held down by four of Macavity's minions. Electra and Etcetera were laying in the shadows, eyes wide.

Quaxo risked looking over towards the adults to see Victoria and Munkistrap with Alonzo and Admetus, waiting for the right time to strike. He could see Old Deuteronomy being guarded on all sides by the exotics, Coricopat, Tatomile, Cassandra and Exotica. Quaxo swore that Cassandra and Exotica were twins like Coricopat and Tatomile.

Victoria was trying to hold back Munkistrap. He still bore many scars from his last fight with Macavity. "Victoria, I'm going!" Munkistrap burst forward and lunged at Macavity so fast that Jemima could only sit there. After a moment, the other guards pounced forward and attacked the minions. Jellylorum swept up Electra and Etcetera and pulled Tumblebrutus and Pouncival over to the tires, leaving Jemima and Quaxo to fend for themselves. They were the oldest kittens though, which meant the others would count this as a test and they could become guards. They lept to action, attacking from the front on the unsuspecting Macavity.

"Gerroffme!" Howled Macavity. He backed out of sight when Rum Tum Tugger jumped forward.

"Kittens! Back out!" Munkistrap said as Victoria pulled Quaxo and Jemima out of the way.

"No! I wanna fight!" Jemima was being stubborn. Munkistrap looked to Quaxo pleadingly.

"Jemima, please, we've proven ourselves for now, let's go help Jellylorum." Quaxo said, leading Jemima away from the group of adult cats.

"Okay Quaxo." Jemima slunk away from the guards and towards the younger kittens.

"Jemima, Jemima!" Electra and Etcetera were hiding against the tire, calling for their friend.

"Electra, Etcetera, I'm right here. Come on, calm down. Hush." Jemima started to rub her face around Electra as Quaxo tried to calm Etcetera.

"Jemima! You're Ok. You're OK!" Electra settled against Jemiman while Etcetera and Quaxo made their way over.

Jellylorum sat by them. "Thank you Jemima, you've proven yourself today. You saved your friends." She said, nuzzling against Jemima's head.

"I had to. Who else will play with me?" Jemima asked, looking over at Quaxo, her eyes wide and bright.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: A very shitty first try, but as I said, it's my first try. review please, flames aren't accepted and consturctive criticism is still processing in my brain, seeing as I'm usually the one critisizing. If you have something nice to say, say it, if you don't, don't. Thanks for reading and please review!

Kisses

~Sarah~


End file.
